Like We Used To
by CelticPrincessx3
Summary: will he love you like I loved you. . . will he tell you every day? PunkXOCXBarrett, songfic oneshot.


_**a/n: okay, I started this about a week ago, and finally decided I should finish it lol! Enjoy : ) [I did not use all of the lyrics to the song! Fyi]**_

**Like We Used To**

_**I can feel her breath as she's sleepin' next to me,**_  
><em><strong>Sharing pillows and cold feet.<strong>_  
><em><strong>She can feel my heart, fell asleep to its beat,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Under blankets and warm sheets.<strong>_

_**If only I could be in that bed again...**_  
><em><strong>If only it were me instead of him...<strong>_

Stuart Bennett, aka WWE's Wade Barrett laid in his bed in his empty hotel room. _Another city, another day, another lonely night_, he thought. He could almost feel her next to him, he head on his chest, her soft brown hair tickling his stomach and chest. Her cold feet brushing against his leg as she cuddled closer to him in her sleep. The smell of Vanilla and some fancy perfume he couldn't remember the name of.

He laughed to himself as he thought of the Christmas when he wanted to buy her a bottle but he couldn't remember the name and he knew he would forget it so he took the bottle to the store with him so he could show the clerk.

Even if he couldn't remember the name, he missed the scent. Those smells were hers. That silky soft brown hair was hers. Those cold feet brushing his leg, those were hers.

But she wasn't there, she was with him. If only Lily Summer was with Stu instead of Phillip Brooks right now

**_Does he watch your favorite movies?_**  
><strong><em>Does he hold you when you cry?<em>**  
><strong><em>Does he let you tell him all your favorite parts when you've seen it a million times?<em>**  
><strong><em>Does he sing to all your music while you dance to "Purple Rain?"<em>**  
><strong><em>Does he do all these things, like I used to?<em>**

The next day Stu drove himself to the arena. He grabbed his bag from the trunk and went into the arena.

There they were, Lily and Phil. Phil's arm was wrapped loosely over her shoulders as he talked to Mason Ryan. Lily was looking around the hallway, obviously bored. She waved and smiled when she spotted him.

It's like she didn't know how much it hurt him. He just nodded at her and continued down the hall to the locker room. As he changed for his match he couldn't help but wonder if Phil would treat Lily the way he had treated Lily, if Phil would do all the things with her that they used to do together.

Phil wasn't exactly known for being the romantic, would he watch all of her sappy chick flicks with her? He had, he had watched all of her favorite movies, a hundred and one times, and he enjoyed every second of it, because it made Lily happy. Would Phil do that for her?

Would he hold her when those movies made her cry? Most of those movies made her cry, he didn't understand why they were her favorites if they made her cry but he had always held her close while she cried anyway.

Phil wasn't exactly patient either, would he keep quiet when she told him all about her favorite parts for the one hundredth time. Stu had always just smiled and held her close and listened. He was a much better listener than anyone else thought. He had loved Lily, despite her poor memory and had always kept quiet while she told him all about her favorite parts. Could Punk handle that?

Did he sing along to all over her music, they didn't even like the same kinds of music as far as Stu knew. He remembered how he used to play her favorite songs on guitar for her and she would dance and they would both sing. He missed that, he missed her.

Would Phil do all those things for her, just like he had?

**_I know, love, (I'm a sucker for that feeling.)_**  
><strong><em>Happens all the time, love, (I always end up feelin' cheated.)<em>**  
><strong><em>You're on my mind, love, (or so that matter when I need it.)<em>**  
><strong><em>It happens all the time- love, yeah.<em>**

After his match he ran into Lily at the refreshment table. Phil was out in the ring. She smiled and walked over to him. Please don't do that, he thought as she came closer, I miss you so much, can't you just leave me alone?

"Hey Stu, how are you doing?" she asked as she grabbed a bottle of water of the table.

He looked into her beautiful brown eyes._ He felt so alone, so cheated, why had Phil stolen her away from him?_ He thought about her all the time.

"I'm doing alright." He replied

"Just alright?" she asked.

"I'm not going to Lie I miss you Lily Summers, I think about you a lot, I love you, but its okay, It happens a lot, but I'm going to get over you, sometime" he said quietly "I just want you to be happy," Lily opened her mouth to reply but he couldn't bare to hear what came out, as beautiful as her voice might be. "I have to go now" he said quickly and left.

He hadn't meant to say all of that.

**_Will he love you like I loved you?_**  
><strong><em>Will he tell you every day?<em>**  
><strong><em>Will he make you feel like you're invincible with every word he'll say?<em>**  
><strong><em>Can you promise me if this is right:<em>**  
><strong><em>Don't throw it all away?<em>**  
><strong><em>Can you do all these things?<em>**  
><strong><em>Will you do all these things...<em>**  
><strong><em>Like we used to?<em>**  
><strong><em>Oh, like we used to...<em>**

The next week Stu was late getting to the arena. He jogged toward the locker room, he had to get ready for his match. He was just about to turn into the locker room when he heard Phil, he was screaming. Stu stopped and went further down the hallway to the United States Champion's locker room.

The door was open. "What the hell were you doing out there Lily! YOU botched the entire match. You're lucky that Eve carried you through that match! What would have happened if you Screwed up even more! The ref might have had to change the story line just because of you! I would've had to defend this championship against Miz instead of Kofi. Do you know what that means Lily! Do you?"

"I'm sorry Phil" Stu heard Lily say, she was crying. He could hear her sobs, and the gasps of air she was trying to take between words

"You are not Invincible Lily Summers, when that damn leg of yours heels you better get your act together if you know to stick around here! Quit make rookie mistakes or you'll be gone!" Phil said, "You better get your act together and get your head on straight!" he yelled as he left the room.

He walked right into Stu. Stu grabbed Phil by his jacket and threw him back against the wall. "You don't deserve a girl like Lily," he told Phil who smirked. "I can't tell her to leave you but I CAN inform you that if you ever, ever speak to her like that again it WILL be the last thing you ever do Phil!" Stu punched him in the face and punk fell to the corridor floor.

Stu walked into the dressing room and sat by Lily, her leg was propped up, her ankle on an ice pack. "S-stu" she started he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry he treated you like that Lily" Stu whispered as he held her. "Lily, if what we had was right, do you promise me that you will come back to me."

"I promise" she whispered as she hugged him. He closed his eyes and gently ran his fingers through her hair.

* * *

><p>That night Stu laid in his bed, reading the script for the next weeks show, when there was a knock at the door. He got up and opened the door. There, was Lily Summers.<p>

"Lily" he said surprised.

"Stu, I'm so sorry." She said as she hopped past him, leaning her crutches against the wall and sitting in the nearest bed. "I broke up with Phil, I never should have left you, I'm so sorry."

He smiled at her, he couldn't be angry with her, all he could feel was happiness, she had come back to him. He sat down next to her. "I love you Lily." He said as he pushed some hair out of her eyes and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too Stu" she smiled. "I'm so sorry" she said, her eyes full of tears.

He gently held her in his arms "don't cry Lily, everything is okay now"

**Everything was just like it used to be.**

* * *

><p><strong>Well thats it, i hope you liked it :) <strong>

**if you havent can you please check out my poll, please && thank you~danie**


End file.
